


Полночные цветы

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Genderswap, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step-Sibling Incest, mentions of family abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Нельзя сказать, что они есть друг у друга. Но больше у них никого нет.





	Полночные цветы

У сестры крепкие бёдра и округлые ягодицы, полные — приятно сжимать, но грудь аккуратная, маленькая, так что Чес может накрыть её своей ладонью. Кожа молочная, светлее, чем у неё самой — наверное, самая светлая, которую она встречала; на груди совсем белая, почти прозрачная, и от этого соски только сильнее притягивают взгляд. Они крупные, тёмные — сейчас почти вишнёвые, как две ягоды, — точь-в-точь как у матери, хоть та и приёмная — Чес видела в купальне и подивилась ещё тогда. Может, они правда родственницы, как поговаривают вокруг.

— А, не всё ли равно, — беззвучно шепчет она себе, опуская голову.

Сестра всхлипывает — она всегда всхлипывает, стоит здесь прикоснуться, она чувствительная, и в этом Чес ей даже завидует; отворачивается, опять не хочет смотреть, как Чес целует её грудь.

— Криденс, — она тянет за руку — за подбородок не тронуть, там свежая ранка от неудачного наказания, — посмотри на меня. Повернись, ну же.

У неё тёмные глаза, выражение странное — не испуг, не смущение, Чес не может его понять. Соски набухли сильнее, один блестит от слюны; выше, где только начинается округлость, темнеет след, оставшийся от предыдущих игр. Сестра видит это и закрывает глаза, зажмуривается, мотнув головой.

— Упрямая, — Чес переходит на шёпот — внизу шаги. Наверняка мать не спит, снова — с этим у неё постоянно проблемы.

Сестра сжимает горячими пальцами руку Чес; обе в ожидании замирают. Слышно, как бьётся сердце Криденс — вот это наверняка от страха: если их застукают, ей достанется куда больше. Ей всегда достаётся сильнее, якобы из благих побуждений. И если мать узнает…

Не добравшись до лестницы, шаги затихают — ушла работать в свою каморку. Криденс издаёт сдавленный вздох, чуть расслабляясь. Хорошо, что у них одна комната на двоих, думает Чес. Для матери она старается изобразить дурочку, но она не глупа и многое понимает — возможно, даже больше, чем нужно. Кое-что не имеет значения для обеих, для неё и для Криденс — парень, девчонка, всё равно — лишь бы касаться тёплого тела, ощутить ласку, по которой изголодались, которой обе так давно не видели от других; только бы бережно и осторожно — грубости Чес хватило в приюте. Но если бы Криденс была парнем, их бы не поселили в одну комнату и Чес не могла бы так спокойно — сперва даже без задней мысли — забираться к ней постель. Им повезло.

Больше никаких посторонних звуков не слышно, только доски скрипят — здание старое, скоро будет шататься от ветра. Выдохнув, Чес подталкивает сестру, и та послушно откидывается на подушку. На скуластом лице пятна румянца — всё ещё испугана, но и возбуждена, и больше не закрывает глаза. И дышит она так часто, что хочется рассмеяться; вместо этого Чес целует её в шею — осторожно, осторожно, нельзя и на видном месте оставлять синяки — и ненадолго возвращается к груди. Сестра зажимает ладонью рот, чтобы не застонать, и сама раздвигает ноги — правда, не очень-то широко, почти застенчиво, приходится снова её подтолкнуть. Нога соскальзывает с края узкой койки — хорошо, так даже удобнее, — и Криденс всё-таки стонет, коротко, глухо, прикусывая пальцы.

Сегодня они снова не стали гасить лампу, потому что Чес нравится смотреть. Она гладит бледный живот, медленно, иногда спускается к жёстким тёмным волосам, добиваясь задушенных всхлипов и первых нетерпеливых движений навстречу, потом трогает набухшие блестящие складки. Криденс очень влажная и горячая, кончики пальцев легко проникают внутрь, но она морщится — не любит так, — и Чес их вытаскивает; дразнит снаружи, пока Криденс не начинает приподнимать бёдра, чтобы поймать верное ощущение, только потом свободнее разворачивает руку и принимается за дело — перебирает пальцами, нажимает, мнёт, другой рукой поглаживая бёдра с внутренней стороны и низ живота. Криденс кусает губу и выгибается, цепляясь за край одеяла; то снова жмурится, то бросает просящий и благодарный взгляд. Сама она так не умеет — раньше она даже не трогала себя, хоть и старше; когда Честити взяли из приюта, Криденс уже была такой же высокой, как сейчас, и на вид почти взрослой, женственной, с тонкой талией и с этими крепкими бёдрами, каких никогда не будет у Чес — она ещё помнит бабку и настоящую мать, обе были худыми и тонконогими, — так что приходящие в “Новый Салем” мужчины не упускали случая исподтишка обшарить её липким взглядом, а то и пялились внаглую, пока Мэри Лу не заметила и не подыскала ей пару совсем уж бесформенных платьев. Удивительно, даже без наказания за… за что-нибудь обошлось.

Почти задыхаясь, сестра поскуливает сквозь сжатые зубы, и Чес наклоняется, прикусывает сосок так, чтобы сделать больно. Обычно это помогает отрезвить её, напомнить, что нужно сдерживать звуки, но не сейчас — Криденс вскидывается, прижимает голову Чес к груди и хрипло стонет, едва успев зажать рукой рот. Неудобно изогнувшись, продолжая покусывать — наконец-то можно, раньше Криденс её отталкивала, едва ощутив боль, — Чес бездумно трёт её между ног ребром ладони, пока не стихает дрожь. Рука скользкая и мокрая, словно её маслом намазали, запястье слегка сводит судорогой, но Чес всё равно довольна. Ласкать сестру даже проще, чем подруг из приюта, она отзывчивая и страстная, и всегда кончает, если сделать всё правильно.

Сама Чес не такая чувствительная, но слишком быстро заводится. Она сдвигается выше, сжимает коленями бока сестры, упираясь в жёсткую койку, и перехватывает расслабленно упавшую руку, направляет. Криденс послушно толкается внутрь, сразу начинает двигать резко и сильно — она быстро учится; двух пальцев мало, но на безымянном у неё свежий порез, а другой рукой неудобно, не выходит так ловко, и Чес насаживается сама, сколько хватает сил, и трётся грудью о горячее тело. Криденс дышит неглубоко и часто, словно сегодня одного раза ей недостаточно, но вид у неё почти спокойный. Целоваться она тоже не любит и потому не пытается отвечать; Чес отрывается от её губ и зажмуривается, пытаясь сосредоточиться на накатывающей волне.

Она кусает подушку, чтобы заглушить стон или вскрик — в предыдущие ночи уже пару раз вскрикивала, хорошо, никто не услышал; почти вгрызается — укусить бы сейчас плечо, горячее, влажное, но нельзя, вдруг Криденс не сможет смолчать, вдруг останется ранка и воспалится, тогда мать точно узнает — слишком много вдруг. Потом по бёдрам проходит судорога — почти больно… нет, правда больно, по-настоящему сводит ногу — слишком неудобная поза, в следующий раз лучше лечь. Чес сжимает внутри себя пальцы сестры и торопливо помогает рукой, чтобы ощущения стали сильнее, чтобы потом подольше — хотя бы пару дней — не хотелось ещё. Кажется, получается.

Она валится на Криденс — та едва успевает вытащить пальцы и убрать руку — и пытается отдышаться. Руки дрожат. Криденс аккуратно перекатывает её на бок и обнимает, укрыв углом смятого одеяла.

— Тише, тише, — повторяет она. Голос всё ещё хриплый, сорванный. — Всё хорошо. Было так приятно…

— Знаю, — шепчет Чес, закрывая глаза. — Мне тоже было хорошо.

Они прижимаются друг к другу, и на пару секунд ей кажется, что она любит сестру. Ей ведь по-настоящему нравится улыбка Криденс. Нравилась раньше, когда Криденс ещё улыбалась.

Постепенно иллюзия исчезает. Чес пытается сесть.

— Ты куда? — сонно бормочет сестра. У неё тоже бывает бессонница — нет, они с Мэри Лу точно кровные родственницы, — но после такого она всегда засыпает быстро.

— Лягу на своей кровати. Не хочу, чтобы ма что-то заподозрила.

Вздыхая в полусне, Криденс целует её в висок и разжимает руки. Чес поднимается и, укрыв её одеялом, подбирает брошенную возле койки сорочку.

— Чес, — зовёт сестра, когда та уже лежит под тонким колючим одеялом. — Честити, ты бы хотела уехать?

Чес притворяется спящей. Куда уехать, в страну фей? Везде одно и то же; здесь они хотя бы при деле и имеют свой кусок хлеба. А если в точности выполнять все распоряжения Мэри Лу — или хотя бы не попадаться, — можно избежать наказаний. Иногда она даже разрешает называть себя матушкой — пусть только Чес и их младшей, которую взяли в семью недавно.

— Я хочу, — говорит Криденс, глядя в потолок. Чес так и не погасила лампу, и глаза сестры блестят задумчиво и непривычно ярко. Голос у неё удивительно ровный. — Иногда мне кажется, что моё место вовсе не здесь. Что я не та… может, кажется.

Чес нягивает одеяло выше.

— Спи. Завтра утром опять митинг.

— Да, прости. Спокойной ночи, сестрёнка.

— Спокойной ночи.

Она закрывает глаза и остаётся одна в темноте.


End file.
